A estrela mais brilhante
by TedL
Summary: Sirius é o nome da estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Órion, e Sirius Black sabe disso. Remus se sente culpado por ter tratado Sirius de forma rude, e ele se aproveita disso. Na verdade, os dois aproveitam. Fic feita para o desafio DROP A LINE do fórum Ledo Engano.


- Sirius, eu já disse que não. Você não vai levar o Harry até Kings Cross com a gente. Entenda e pare de agir como uma criança.

- Lupin, pare você de me tratar como criança. Afinal, eu sou tão adulto quanto você e posso decidir sozinho o que vou fazer.

- OK, Black. Então saia dessa casa, volte pra Azkaban e morra sugado por um dementador. -Terminou Remus e saiu do quarto de Sirius na Mansão Black.

Isso magoou muito, Sirius pensou. Remus queria o seu bem, claro que queria, mas precisava ter sido tão duro assim? Não, não precisava. E Sirius decidiu que seu orgulho fora ferido, Remus teria de massagear o ego do gryffindor se quisesse que ele voltasse ao normal.

Sirius se jogou em sua cama pensativo. Ele tinha que acompanhar Harry, ele era seu padrinho e já haia perdido tempo demais estando trancafiado injustamente em Azkaban. Doze anos de escuridão, doze anos de tristeza , doze anos de sofrimento. Mas ele fora forte, manteve-se vivo pensando em duas coisas: Harry, que era apenas um bebê e precisava dele e em Remus, aquele que fora deixado com uma promessa.

Todas as noites ele lembrava de olhar seu ombro esquedo, a tatuagem que marcara sua vida permanecia lá apesar de tudo. Conforme os dias se passavam a tatuagem mágica transformava a lua crescente em cheia e o homem em lobisomem. Ele havia prometido a Remus que nunca o abandonaria, mas ele não podia contar com o peso da traição de Wormtail sob seus ombros.

Remus ficou doze anos longe de Sirius e era normal que ele estivesse preocupado com o amigo, afinal, o ministério ainda não o inocentara, se fosse pego com certeza receberia o beijo fatal de uma daquelas criaturas das trevas.

Ao se olhar no espelho Sirius notou que a tatuagem anunciava que a lua cheia estava chegando. Claro! Era por isso que Remus andava tão tenso: mais uma semana de transformações dolorosas estavam por vir. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele estaria com o amigo para apoiá-lo e ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário.

- Pode entrar. -Sirius falou ao ouvir duas batidas na porta.

- Me desculpe, Sirius, por ter sido grosso e tudo mais. Só queria que você entendesse o perigo que corre andando por aí como se o ministério todo não estivesse atrás de você. -Remus desengasgou tudo de uma vez só, ele havia se sentido culpado pelo modo com o qual tratara Sirius.

- Tudo bem, mas você podia ter maneirado na maneira de falar comigo, sabe.

- Por isso que eu estou aqui pedindo desculpas. -Remus sabia que Sirius estava apenas fazendo charme. Era típico.

- Sim, sim. Mas desculpas são só palavras.

- Só palavras, Padfoot? -Remus olhou para fora da janela deslumbrando a luz da lua crescente que iluminava a cidade- Sabe, Sirius, eu sei que seus pais lhe deram o nome da estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Órion, mas não é por isso que você precisa ficar querendo chamar tanta atenção o tempo todo.

- Chamar a atenção o tempo todo, Remmie? -Sirius falou com um falso tom de indignação- Você fica me magoando sucessivamente e depois eu que chamo a atenção? Aliás, não tenho culpa nenhuma se eu sou destinado a ser o mais brilhante do universo.

- Da constelação de Órion, Sirius. Não exagera! O universo é muita coisa.

- Agora sim. Estou profundamente magoado, Lupin.

Remus percebeu o jogo de Sirius, ele adora charme. Às vezes um pouco de charme não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?

- Sirius Black, dentre todas as estrelas do céu eu encontrei você brilhando para mim. E eu escolhi você pra amar, porque você me aceitou do jeito que eu sou e porque você precisa de amor. Eu posso suportar mais de um milhão de luas cheias, Sirius, mas nao aguentarei ficar longe de você nem mais um segundo sequer. Não quero que você volte pra Azkaban, por isso eu preciso que você fique aqui em segurança. A gente só tem um amor verdadeiro na nossa vida, Padfoot, e você é o meu.

- Monny, isso foi golpe baixo. Como que eu posso continuar com a minha peça dramática quando eu recebo a declaração de amor mais bonita de todos os tempos?

- Simples. Pare com esse teatro. Que tal?

- Monny, você é muito insensível, sabia? - E Sirius recomeçou com falso-drama, mas Remus já sabia o que fazer. Se tinha uma coisa que Sirius gostava mais do que fazer drama era o corpo de Remus. Agora eles iriam jogar conforme o Licantropo queria.

- Vou tentar ser mais sensível então, Black. Por isso nem vou sugerir uma brincadeira que eu estava pensando pra nós dois. -Falou Remus com a maior naturalidade do mundo olhando para Sirius de uma maneira quase fatal.

- Você joga baixo, Lupin. Muito baixo. -Continuou Sirius avançando em direção ao outro- Mas mesmo assim eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Black. -Remus terminou o falatório dando um beijo no cachorro que estava deitado aos pés do rapaz observando a lua no ombro de Sirius.


End file.
